No Hearts, One Whole
by Txenriks
Summary: Axel and Roxas TRY to fall in love so they can find replacement hearts in each other. It just... doesn’t go quite as planned. Oneshot, Akuroku.


----

**Title:** No Hearts, One Whole

**Author:** Txenriks

**Summary:** Axel and Roxas TRY to fall in love so they can find replacement hearts in each other. It just… doesn't go quite as planned. Oneshot, Akuroku.

**Rating:** T for boy kisses! Ooooooo, somwun's in TWOOUUBLLLLE!!!!

**Disclaimer: **If anybody owns anybody here, its Roxas owning Axel. I just happen to write about them, that's all.

Ah… I got the idea for this on my bus ride back home from school, I believe… It all started with the idea "Wouldn't it be funny and awkward if Axel and Roxas TRIED to make love, but still couldn't feel anything?" And it went on from there. I tried in at least two different ways to make this end more happily (and with more sex) but um, I liked this sadder ending better. The others were sort of… random change-your-mind type deals. Or deals that were less making love and more… them screwing because they want to try, and not because they felt anything. Which is, when you think about it, much sadder than their real story. So… Here you go I guess. A oneshot that is the product of my mind while its procrastinating on my MAIN project, Candy from a Baby.

BTW, if you haven't read CFAB and you like this, I recommend you try out CFAB. Its by and large my best fanfic yet and it actually ISN'T a oneshot! gasp! Thanks everyone who HAS read CFAB for not yelling at me to finish it. I'm a terrible procrastinator, I'm sorry, I really do have the next six or so chapters completely mapped out… Wah.

----

"Hey, Roxy…"

"Mmm?"

"…You feel anything yet?"

There was a slight pause, and then:

"I feel that you've got a serious case of garlic breath."

Axel pulls away with an aggravated sigh, lips still shining and wet from having kissed Roxas a few seconds earlier, "You're lucky I'm heartless, or else you'd be finding yourself short one friend, Rox-ass."

"If we weren't heartless, we wouldn't have been doing this in the first place," Roxas reminded him tiredly, slumping against his bedroom wall.

Roxas had gotten the idea from a book, actually. Love and hearts were always so connected in the books he'd read that he'd thought that one must surely lead to the other. Maybe, just maybe, if they could find love, they'd be able to get their hearts back. And the only person that he could think of that was worth loving was Axel. The only one who _deserved_ love was Axel. And for a while there, they'd been so sure, so certain, so filled with something that could almost be called hope.

…But it hadn't worked. Now that Roxas thinks about it, maybe it had been a mistake to base a grand master plan on something out of one of Larxene's trashy novels.

Axel looks away, smile fading, and Roxas wishes he'd never come up with this idea. It was… stupid of him. With a groan, he lifts himself from the wall and throws himself face down onto his sofa, burying his face into the pillowy arm. "I guess… no matter what way you look at it… zero plus zero still makes…"

"Zero?" Axel finished with a smirk, forming an "O" with his fingers. He joined Roxas on the couch, flopping down limply, then pulling his hood up over his head. "Glad to know you understand kindergarten math, Rox. Maybe you should try tutoring Xigbar. Kingdom Hearts knows he could use it." It's a joke, no different than the ones he usually makes, but this time it sounds… bitter. _Cheated_.

Roxas shifts, flipping over onto his back so that he's seated normally. He's only seen this colder side of his fiery friend a handful of times, and has found that he doesn't much care for it. "Tch," Roxas begins, searching for some way to lighten the mood, "It's not _my_ fault that you're such a crappy kisser. No wonder it didn't work; I mean, it was like getting snogged by a baby rhinoceros. Not what you'd call 'appealing'. Seems to me that you didn't even get any ass as a Somebody." He pulled his hood down as well, so that the only part of his face visible was a slight smile, then crossed his arms contentedly. Let's just see Axel try to stay all mopey after _THAT_!

"_What_!?" Axel protested, jerking upright. "Like you're any one to talk! _Your_ Other still believes in the stork, I bet."

Roxas just sat back, satisfied that he had broken Axel out of his bad humor, until something Axel had said made him frown. "You said… 'My Other _still_ believes'… Doncha mean, 'My Other _used_ to believe?' I mean, he's dead after all, right…?"

"Oh…Right." Axel looked away with a grin. "Sorry… slip of the tongue, yanno."

"Mmm." Roxas wordlessly replied, closing his eyes. They remained like that for a while, and Axel teetered on the verge of sleep until Roxas spoke again.

"So, now that we've established how _utterly disgusting_ this whole romantic escapade attempt was-"

"Horrible," Axel agreed solemnly. "Could barely keep myself from gagging."

"…Let's agree to try it again in the next life. When Mansex finally gets off his ass and gets us our hearts back."

"…Sounds reasonable enough." From what Roxas could see of Axel beneath his hood, the redhead was practically beaming ear to ear. He couldn't say that seeing Axel like that made him happy, but… a tiny shiver raced out from the hole where his heart used to be.

And it was nice.

"You know, Axel…" Roxas began, really thinking aloud more than anything else, "…I never asked you if _you_ felt anything."

And in the darkness of Roxas's room, Axel just smiled.

No Hearts, One Whole.


End file.
